Izuki Diary's : Himuro Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Hidupmu bukan matematika. Tidak semua permasalahnya harus kau jawab dengan logika untuk mendapat kepastian. /Izuki Shun Dairy Series 12/


**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Himuro Tatsuya

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

—

Hidupmu bukan matematika. Tidak semua permasalahnya harus kau jawab dengan logika untuk mendapat kepastian.

—

Izuki kaget setengah mati saat sosok dengan satu mata muncul di hadapannya.

Masalahnya sosok itu muncul begitu Izuki membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan Kuroko—dengan tangan terangkat, hendak mengetuk pintu. Suasana masih gelap karena memang fajar belum datang, masih terlalu dingin juga untuk keluar ruangan, tapi Izuki terpaksa keluar. Riko memberi peringatan penting pada seluruh anggota tim Seirin agar melakukan olahraga pagi lebih awal. Untuk meningkatkan stamina katanya.

Dan sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Jujur saja, Izuki sudah terbiasa jika yang mengagetkannya adalah Kuroko. Tapi ... beda cerita kalau itu Himuro Tatsuya.

"Pagi."

"Oh, pagi. Kalau mencari Kagami dia ada di—"

"Aku bukan mencari Taiga."

"Eh?"

"Boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

Kuroko di belakang Izuki mengembul keluar dan berdiri di antara mereka. Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai Kuroko pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Akan aku sampaikan pada Pelatih." Begitu yang Kuroko bilang sebelum menghilang di ujung lorong panjang asrama mereka.

Ini asrama yang cukup besar. Empat lantai dengan jumlah 28 ruangan, belum terhitung kamar mandi umum dan dapur umum di lantai pertama. Sebuah kolam renang dan lapangan basket indoor. Untuk ukuran asrama, Touo punya hal yang luar biasa rupanya.

"Jadi?"

"Kalau kau mau, bisa sambil jalan?"

Izuki hanya mengangguk. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Himuro mengajaknya berjalan di sekitar taman tempat kemarin Mayuzumi menculiknya. Berjalan selangkah di depan Izuki sambil diam.

Tidak masalah sebenarnya bagi Izuki. Udara pagi yang dingin mungkin membuat bibir Himuro membeku, atau mungkin karena masih terlalu gelap Himuro masih belum ingin bercerita. Siapa yang tahu kalau permasalahan laki-laki _ikemen_ satu ini ada hubungannya dengan hal mistis, iyakan?

Tapi—

"Taiga pernah menemuimu sebelumnya?"

—tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menoleh. Mengagetkan Izuki dengan wajah ayunya itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan menemui itu adalah hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan saat ini, maka jawabannya adalah ... belum."

Dia tertawa. Di bawah sinar lampu taman yang kebetulan mereka lewati dia tertawa pelan seperti sosok aneh dalam film horror kesukaan adik perempuan Izuki. Sempat membuat Izuki merinding juga.

"Kau cukup pintar membaca situasi, ya? Point Guard Seirin memang berbeda. Di luar lapangan juga kemampuanmu tetap digunakan."

Dalam hati Izuki menggerutu tidak suka. Kalau bukan karena Takao dan omongan bocah itu, Izuki tidak akam jadi konsultan gratis seperti ini. Tidak akan dikatakan pintar membaca situasi seperti sekarang.

Oh ayolah, biarpun Izuki masuk peringkat 71 dari 305 siswa saat ujian peringkat, tetap saja Riko ada di atasnya, ada Akashi juga yang jelas isi otaknya melebihi Izuki, atau setidaknya Fukui dari Yosen juga bisa dia temui. Kenapa harus Izuki? Kenapa?

"Yah, anggap saja itu sebuah keberuntungan bagi tim kami."— _tapi kesialan berpangkat bagiku._

Himuro kembali berjalan di depan Izuki, kini mereka melewati halaman belakang Asrama. Beberapa lampu tampak sudah menyalah lagi, ada suara-suara gaduh juga yang tertangkap telinga Izuki.

(Terutama suara Kise yang sepertinya kena puluk Kasamatsu lagi dan Midorima yang mengomeli Takao.)

"Taiga pasti pernah cerita tentang cincin ini."

Cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung di lehernya sempat berkilat kecil saat Himuro kembali berbalik.

"Yah, sedikit."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Masalah kami. Apa menurutmu masalah kami benar-benar sudah selesai?"

Izuki mengangguk. "Melihat kau dipesta ulang tahun Kuroko waktu itu, kurasa kalian sudah tidak punya masalah lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian."

"Ha?"

Dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, Izuki dan Himuro sama-sama bisa melihat Kagami yang (merasa sial) satu kamar dengan Hyuuga sedang membuka jendela. Suara omelan Hyuuga juga terdengar jelas. Intinya menyalahkan Kagami yang bangun kesiangan.

"Kami terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi sesungguhnya tidak."

Izuki memilih diam. Membiarkan Himuro bercerita terlebih dulu. Tidak mau sampai salah menanggapi. Karena kalau memang insting Izuki benar, masalah kali ini cukup rumit seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka yang datang pada Izuki dengan sebuah masalah memang tidak pernah membawa masalah sederhana. Taruhannya selalu besar.

"Kau tahu, hubungan manusia itu sama seperti keramik."

"Keramik?"

"Iya. Jika sudah retak maka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula lagi." Entah mengapa Izuki bisa menebak akan seperti apa akhir dari pembicaraan ini. "Nyatanya tidak ada lem yang bisa memperbaiki kerusakan itu seperti semula. Begitu juga dengan hubunganku dan Taiga."

"Jadi kau inginnya tetap menjadi musuh Kagami?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku rasa tidak masuk akal jika dia memaafkanku hanya karena cincin ini. Secara logika dia berhak menuntut balik padaku. Dia yang menang. Kalian yang memang."

"Tapi perasaan Kagami tidak menginginkan itu."

"Harusnya dia memusuhiku. Marah padaku. Membenciku dan membiarkan aku terpuruk dalam kekalahan."

"Nyatanya dia tidak melakukan itu."

"Iya. Nyatanya dia tidak melakukan itu. Kenapa menurutmu?"

Helaan nafas lepas dari mulut Izuki. "Kau tahu pasti apa jawabannya."

"Apa?"

"Jangan buat aku kesal."

"Haha, iya-iya, maaf. Tapi sungguh, aku heran, kenapa dia mau memaafkanku."

"Karena pada dasarnya dia tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan diantara kalian."

"Itu belum pastikan?"

Kali ini Izuki bertolak pinggang. Jengah juga dengan laki-laki bermata satu yang pandai membuat makanan lezat ini.

Kalau Izuki ingat-ingat Kagami tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentang Himuro Tatsuya. Hanya sebatas siapa itu Himuro, masalah apa yang ada antara Kagami dan Himuro. Tidak seperti Kuroko yang mau repot-repot menceritakan semua tentang kawan satu timnya di Teiko dulu demi mengalahkan satu nama. Kagami tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kecuali soal 'drama' dipertandingan perempatan Winter Cup melawan Kaijou waktu itu.

"Bisa jadi Taiga hanya bersikap baik karena ada Alex. Tidak ingin Alex sedih karena melihat hubungan kami yang rusak. Begitu-begitu Taiga sangat menyayangi Alex."

"Menurutmu Kagami orang yang seperti itu?"

Hening.

Himuro Tatsuya sama sekali tak bergeming.

Izuki sendiri lebih suka memperhatikan bagaimana gaduhnya suara-suara para pemain lain di gedung asrama saat sinar matahati mulai muncul. Membuang waktunya selagi menanti Himuro Tatsuya kembali bersuara.

"Menurutmu Taiga orang seperti apa?"

"Bodoh."

"Ha?"

"Dia orang paling bodoh. Sudah jelas dia pernah dibuang olehmu, sudah jelas hubungan kalian tidak mungkin kembali seperti semula, sudah jelas juga sekarang dia punya kami, punya Kuroko juga. Tapi dia tetap ingin mempertahankanmu, dia tetap ingin melindungi orang yang jelas-jelas pernah berpikir untuk membuangnya..."

"Kau—"

"Dia sangat bodoh!"

Himuro mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat Izuki selesai menjelek-jelekan Kagami. Poni panjang yang menutup satu matanya jadi seperti gorden yang menutup wajahnya saat dia tertunduk.

Tapi kemudian Izuki tersenyum. Menepuk bahu laki-laki cantik dari Yosen itu.

"Seperti itukan yang kau pikirkan tentang Kagami?"

Matanya membelo sesaat sebelum terpejam dan mengiyakan.

Sekali lagi Izuki merasa iri. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun orang di sekitar Izuki yang bisa dijadikan saudara seperti Kagami dan Himuro. Hyuuga? Kiyoshi? Koganei? Tidak-tidak. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa.

Kalau harus memaksa, Izuki akan pilih Takao.

"Aku merasa kecil dihadapannya."

"Tapi Kagami tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Dan aku yakin, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Dia tersenyum. Terkekeh pelan sambil membenarkan tebakan Izuki.

"Himuro, hidupmu tidak sama soal matematika. Tidak semua permasalahnya harus kau jawab dengan logika untuk mendapat kepastian. Ada saatnya insting yang memegang kendali. Ada saatnya kau harus membiarkan hal paling tidak masuk akan menjadi jalan keluar.

"Dan harusnya kau tahu juga; Kagami bukan orang yang pandai menggunakan logika. Dia hanya baik saat insting yang menuntunnya."

Kali ini tawa Himuro makin jelas. Dia membenarkan pernyataan Izuki lagi.

Selang beberapa saat keduanya disambut cahaya kuning yang mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Seperti lampu raksasa yang memanjat di balik perbukitan.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang aku merasa sedikit lebih baik."

"Sama-sama." Keduanya menatap pada cahaya kuning tadi. "Omong-omong kenapa mendatangiku pagi-pagi buta?"

"Atsushi akan banyak tanya kalau tahu aku menemuimu."

"Oh~ aku baru tahu kalau Murasakibara itu banyak tanya."

"Yah, kadang-kadang. Hanya untuk hal-hal tertentu."

—

Lagi-lagi karena masalah persaudaraan. Aku tidak begitu mengerti posisi itu, tapi aku benar-benar iri hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Kalau saja Kazu sedikit lebih waras, aku tidak keberatan menjalin hubungan persaudaraan seperti yang Kagami dan Himuro jalani. Tapi tidaklah, tanpa saudara saja aku sudah punya banyak masalah.

Dan kalau diingat-ingat, hidup sesrorang memang tidak sama dengan soal matematika. Tidak semua permasalahnya harus dijawab dengan logika untuk mendapat kepastian. Justru orang seperti Kagami, Aomine, Hayama dan Koganei yang hidupnya bergantung pada insting terasa lebih ringan.

Sial atau tidak, bergantung pada orangnya. Dan aku yakin keempat orang itu bukan tipe akan meragukan instingnya sendiri seperti Midorima.

Oh~~ ini baru hari kedua. Besok siapa lagi yang akan datang menemuiku?

.

Okt 11,2016 10:25 PM

.

Izuki Diary Series : Himuro dan permasalahan logikanya.

.

.

Halo~ lama nggak ngpost Izuki jadi kangen. Sejujurnya ini udah jadi dari tahun kemaren tapi baru inget dan kesempetan buat publish sekarang. Semoga suka ya~

Aku pamit~~


End file.
